Emiko Ajibana
Emiko Ajibana - "'''Queen Bee" of Hakuren Jr High's Drama Club and current forward for Hakuren's soccer team. She loves playing around, goofing off and spending time snowboarding with her best friends. She's often found reading a fashion magizine or always getting new details on the stars and idols of the world when not on the field or on stage. Her dream in life is to become a famous actress and someday perform on Broadway at least for a short time. While she does love acting with a passion she also loves playing soccer and will help out on Raimon when shes needed. Background Growing up, Emiko's parents never were together, but not divorced. They would cheat on eachother (Often right infront of one another), and exposed Emiko to an enviornment that left her unable to trust anyone that claimed they loved her (Which stuck with her for most of her life). Her aunt had gotten sick of what her parents had been doing and had Emiko move to Hokkaido. At first, she hated it there because of all the snow, but when she met Shirou Fubuki, and his brother Atsuya, when they were 5, she started going out and playing with them. The boys quickly got her into playing soccer and snowboarding though Atsuya was always making fun of her. Emiko became worried about Shirou when his family died, and kept a close eye on him, always having him over at her house, playing soccer and snowboarding. She was very surprised when she realized that Atsuya's personality had become apart of him and was scared to play soccer with him for awhile. She eventually got over that fear and joined Hakuren's Soccer Club with him. Appearance Emiko has dark blue, almost black hair, pinned up in a half down, half up fashion. One clip that keeps her hair pulled just over her shoulder, while the rest of it is pinned to a small cicle clip on the side of her head, with three strands of hair sticking out of it. Her eyes are a light/pale brown, and she has fair skin. She maintains a slim body through physical exercise, like that of most movie starts and actresses she looks up to. Her casual/other outfits consist of: -A light grey jacket (no hood) with purple lining and pockets, a black tubetop, a black skirt with purple sides, black short shorts just bearly seen underneith, and black high heels -A grey cloche hat with a long black ribbion that reaches her lower back towards the rim, a grey tent dress with red stripes, grey leggings, and 3-inch black tigh high boots, with 2 silver buckles above the ankle. She usually carries a small red purse with her. Personality Emiko- Shes stubborn, can come across as rude and arrogant towards people she doesnt know that well. Very protective of friends, mostly Shirou Fubuki since she considers him her best friend. Emiko loves to act, but shes mostly real around her friends. She uses her acting skills when it comes to hiding her sadness, or whenever shes scared. When shes around those that are close to her, shes hyper, attempts to be funny, and has a naturally outgoing personality. Due to issues in the past, she has issues saying "I love you" to people. Desa- Sadistic and seems to be heartless. Loves to toy with others and doesn't follow orders very well or exactly to the point. She does what she wants, when she wants, and doesn't care who she has to knock down so they are out of her way. She wont tollerate anyone acting as though they are better then her, though, she acts superior to others on the lower teams. Plot Season 1 Emiko transfers to Raimon for awhile, visiting some of the family she had living in the city. For awhile, she joined Raimon's Soccer Club, and went with them when she was needed, usually playing as midfeilder. Not long after she got there, she had to leave, and returned to Hakuren, keeping in touch with the friends she had made. Season 2 While in Hokkaido, Emiko was enjoying some R&R, and being back on stage, but things changed when she was scouted by Gran (Hiroto Kiyama) to join Gaia/Genesis. At first, she was unsure, but she developed a crush on him quickly (which for a while he used to his advantage), and she ended up accepting his offer. Her Alien persona Desa, was crule, and down right harsh. Much different from what Gran had expected from her, and was surprised when she re-joined Raimon, only to find out she was only using them so that she would have the upper hand in batter. Her cover was blown by Burn, after he got sick of her being around and acting like she was better then him (partly due to her playing her role as Desa so well). When she realized she lost all the trust from her former friends/teammates she dissapeared causing Gran to have to look for her. Once she was found she quit Genesis and went to aplogize to her friends. After aplogizing many times to everyone, Endou asked if she wanted to join them again, and she agreed partly wanting to keep an eye on Shirou again (whom she had the hardest time getting his trust back). During the later times she would run into Hiroto, she would often kicking a soccer ball in his direction in attempts to get him back for hurting her friend whenever she saw him, though, he always seemed to stop it, and teased her about how predictable she was, which only made her want to work harder. During the final match against the Genesis, she was out the whole game due to a twisted ankle she had gotten while training. But while she watched the game, and cheered Raimon on, she realized that Hiroto wasn't all bad, and that he just cared for his father. So once it was all over, she applogized for tried to kick a soccer ball at him (He accepted her appology and its seen in season 3, he still teases her about it). After that, she returns to Hakuren before Shirou, due to not being able to help out because of her twisted ankle but still keeping in touch with Hiroto. Season 3 When she hears about the selection match, on a call from Shirou, she decides to head there and watch. She is surprised to see Hiroto and the others there as well. Emiko seems to blush a lot when watching Hiroto play. After the selection match was over, she went to congratulate them for making it, giving Fubuki a hug so tight he couldn't breath, Midorikawa a hug, and Hiroto a hug as well, but also a kiss on the cheek, hinting something may be going on between them. After, she decides to stay in town, and watches/supports Inazuma Japan. She's seen cheering the team on and goofing off with the guys when they wern't training. Becoming close to Midorikawa as well, she often would train with him when he asked, and plays a few jokes on him here and there. During the FFI finals, she flies there the day after the guys do, just in time for Edgars party. While at the party, she dances with Hiroto for a bit, and teases him about the suite he has to wear. About a week after the party, she heads home to take care of Shirou, and drags Midorikawa to Hokkaido to train with her there. Returning to FFI with Shirou (Midoirkawa had already headed home), she cheered the guys on, and helped out when ever she was needed. After the tourment was over, she graduated from Hakuren, and moves back to the area to see all her old friends, and be closer to Hiroto, though she flies back to Hokkaido every 2 weeks or so to see Shirou. Plot (GO) Emiko pays a short visit to the school, for memories sake, and runs into the new soccer team. She is seen wearing an engagement ring, but never revels exactly who it is, but hints it could either be Hiroto or Shirou when she's seen talking to Haruna and Aki. After, she wishes the still-forming team good luck, and leaves for a major movie shoot after becoming an actress after turing 17. It is unknown if she will return. Hissatsu Individual- *SH Butterfly Cannon (バタフライキヤノン) *OF Dragons Egg (ドラゴンズ卵): *OF Diva's Mark (ディーバマーク): *SH 'Galatic Cyclone (銀河サイクロン) *SH Mermaid's Tear (マーメイドのティア) Gallery ''Main Artical: ''[http://inazumachallenger.wikia.com/wiki/Emiko_Ajibana/Gallery ''Emiko Ajibana/Gallery] Trivia *She has a massive crush on Hiroto Kiyama and it is hinted that in season 3 they are dating. *Her speciality is Control and Kicking, so she spends more time trying to work on her weaker points. *She is an extremly picky eater, and sometimes will skip a meal if she sees something she doesn't like *Shes very ticklish on her sides, knees, neck, and stomach, so people tend to use that to their advantage if she misbehaves. Category:Characters